Axem Rangers/russgamemaster
Bio The Axem Rangers are teenage members of the Smithy Gang and appear in Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars. There are five Axem Rangers, each with their own distinct traits and abilities. However, all five of them wield a small axe in combat. Additionally, the Axem Rangers have their own battleship, the aptly named Blade. Axem Red is the leader of the group. When encountered Axem Red: We fight for evil! Axem Black: We live for disorder! Axem Green: We like what we do! Axem Pink: We struggle for chaos! Axem Yellow: We are... All:...the AXEM RANGERS!! Class Axem Pink - Tactician Axem Black - Blaster Axem Red - Scrapper Axem Yellow - Bruiser Axem Green - Infiltrator Blade - Generalist Attacks and Passives |-|All Axem Rangers= Passive Relentless - immune to Stun, Cower, Exhaustion, and Prevention effects Attacks Hack *Slashing Melee *One Enemy *(special) Adamantium - ignores the defense stat, but not shields *(special) Hemorrhaging attack - causes all applications of Bleeding to trigger *(enemy) Bleeding - takes damage each turn and when attacking Cleave *Slashing Melee *AoE *(special) Adamantium - ignores the defense stat, but not shields *(enemy) Wide-Open - taking extra damage from melee attacks |-|Axem Red= Passives Ice Weakness - vulnerable to Ice attacks Fire resistance - takes reduced damage from fire attacks. Immune to Burning. Attack Valor Up *Buff *One Ally *(ally) Rising Up - gains either Fortified, Strengthened, Focused, or Agile. When defeated Oh, my head is spinning! |-|Axem Pink= Passives The cold never bothered me anyway - immune to Ice debuffs and takes reduced damage from Ice attacks. Flammable - vulnerable to Fire and Energy attacks Attacks Heal *Buff Heal *One Ally Petal Blast *Ranged *AoE *(special) Catastrophic - always hits and cannot be protected against *(40% chance enemy) Mushroom (1 round). - Transformed into a mushroom. Stunned, but restores health. When defeated Pink: My makeup's running! Red: Then change brands. |-|Axem Green= Passive Ice Weakness - vulnerable to Ice attacks Attacks Meteor Blast *Ranged Magic *AoE *(special) Catastrophic - always hits and cannot be protected against Solidify *Ranged Ice Magic *AoE *(special) Catastrophic - always hits and cannot be protected against *(enemy) Chilled - taking ice damage each turn. Evasion reduced. Elegy *Debuff *One Enemy *(special) Silence - cannot use Sonic attacks Static E! *Ranged Electric Energy *AoE *(special) Catastrophic - always hits and cannot be protected against When defeated Green: I have a headache! Red: You're totally out of shape. |-|Axem Black= Passive Thunder weakness - vulnerable to Electric attacks Attacks Spritz Bomb *Ranged Explosion *One Enemy *3 hits Shuriken *Ranged Slashing *One Enemy *(enemy) Pin Cushion - takes increased damage from follow-up and counter attacks. When defeated Black: I broke my shades! Red: Serves you right! |-|Axem Yellow= Passive Body Slam - counters melee attacks Attacks Poison bubble *Ranged *One Enemy *(enemy) Poisoned - taking damage each turn. Attack reduced. Punch *Unarmed Melee *One Enemy *(enemy) Combo Setup - the next unarmed attack against this target does extra damage. When Defeated Yellow: I'm hungry! Red: Then chew on your tongue. |-|Blade= Passives Relentless - immune to Stun, Cower, Exhaustion, and Prevention effects Mechanical Body - immune to Bleeding, Poison, Diabetes, and Bio Attacks. (Diabetes is Bon Bon's own DoT, and Relentless prevents Fried Circuits) Mindless - immune to psychic and fear attacks Flying - immune to Ground attacks Attacks Breaker Beam *Ranged Energy *Aoe *(special) Catastrophic - always hits and cannot be protected against *(special) High Crits - high chance to crit *(self) Kicks Like a Mule - loses next turn Tackle *Melee Slashing *One Enemy *(enemy) Pressure Points - causes either Weakened, Slowed, Exposed, or Dizzy. Swing Blade *Melee Slashing *One Enemy *(enemy) Bleeding - takes damage each turn and when attacking. *(enemy) Tenderized - takes increased damage from Slashing attacks. Category:Villains Category:Mario Category:Nintendo Category:Animation Category:Video Games Category:Male Category:Female Category:Tech Category:Flying characters Category:Magic Category:Non-Marvel Category:Generalists Category:Blasters Category:Bruisers Category:Scrappers Category:Infiltrators Category:Tacticians